


You Can Feel My Eyes on You

by moon1ightknight



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: And Jaewon likes flustering Minsoo, And by reflection I mean there's no dialogue, Dongho and Daehyun are suffering, Flirting, I don't know how it happened, M/M, Minsoo is flustered, Pining, Reflection, Romantic Tension, Teasing, but here we are, so much pining, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon1ightknight/pseuds/moon1ightknight
Summary: Minsoo is flustered by the overlap between Wyld and Jaewon.Jaewon knows this and uses it to his advantage.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You Can Feel My Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from exactly what song you think it is. No, it's not actually spicy like the song. Yes, I suffered by listening to it on repeat while writing this. Enjoy!

If you asked him, Minsoo wouldn’t be able to tell you when exactly his crush started. Maybe he noticed it as soon as it became a genuine crush. Maybe it had been slowly creeping up on him for weeks or months. Maybe even since Mayhem’s debut. No matter when it started, Minsoo knew that there was only one way to interpret his feelings for his red-headed group member. 

When he looks back on it to try to pinpoint an exact origin date, all that comes to his mind is a long clip of brief moments. It’s like a movie reel where they only play the highlights (but then again, what moment of the boy’s existence  _ isn’t _ a highlight?). They’re all brief seconds in time, but they’ve all made a meaningful impact in Minsoo’s mind. 

The first moments that came to mind are the ones that flustered Minsoo the most. There are the little smirks that Jaewon gives to the camera during promotional photoshoots, as if flirting with everyone who will be viewing from the other side of the screen. Then there will be a subtle wink at the screaming crowd of fans during events, quick and almost imperceptible but so attention-grabbing to Mayhem’s leader. Sometimes Jaewon will even go as far as to tease the crowd of fans at concerts, playing into his dangerous and flirtatious persona as much as the performance allows him. (It’s a wonder Minsoo doesn’t stop dead on the stage to stare along with everyone else, honestly.) 

These moments are what Minsoo likes to call ‘Wyld’ moments: points in time where he’s the embodiment of the bad-boy heartbreaker persona that the world saw. 

There are other moments, too, though. There are times which Minsoo endearingly refers to as ‘Jaewon’ moments, in which the younger boy’s stage persona disappears entirely the moment that the group steps behind closed doors. 

These moments are a lot softer than the first ones. Minsoo’s favorite is the way he would blush at anything even mildly suggestive, as if that hadn’t been his entire personality just moments before. As if he could hardly comprehend the idea of someone being flirtatious or sexual. Sometimes Minsoo would be caught off guard by a soft giggle that Jaewon fails to suppress (Minsoo wishes he never tried to suppress it in the first place). When he looks over, sometimes Jaewon would be covering his mouth as if embarrassed by his display of happiness. Minsoo’s favorite Jaewon moments, though, are when he wears way too large hoodies around the dorm on lazy days, hands engulfed by what he’s heard Daehyun refer to as ‘sweater paws.’ 

Honestly, was it possible to get emotional whiplash from someone’s mere existence?

All Minsoo knows when he thinks about this is that these two moments cause  _ wildly  _ (no pun intended) different reactions in him. When he’s faced with Wyld and his subtle flirtation he’s filled with a sort of flustered feeling that almost startles him- and Minsoo  _ never  _ gets flustered. (Never, before he became hyper aware of Ahn Jaewon’s existence.) When he’s faced with Jaewon, however, he’s consumed by a gentle sort of adoration that makes his heart warm and which triggers some protective instinct deep within him. 

Really, these two reactions can be summed up in two very contrasting emotions: depending on the personality in question, he’s constantly torn between either wanting to hold him (during Jaewon moments) or wanting to  _ be  _ held by him (during Wyld moments). 

Honestly, Minsoo isn’t sure which is worse. 

What he is sure of, though, is that after months of internal conflict he has to admit it: he’s crushing  _ hard  _ on his group mate. 

***

If he’s being completely honest, Jaewon isn’t sure when his flirting changed from accidental to entirely intentional. The process of realizing what was going on happened very gradually, with him slowly becoming more aware and more intentional with his actions. 

Originally, it boiled down to the fact that ‘switching Wyld on and off’ constantly was such an  _ exhausting  _ task, and with his exhaustion, it wasn’t rare that he would slip up just a little bit. It wasn’t much, really, though: there would just be a split second after the boys exited a stage or left a fansign where he would take a moment to ground himself and become Jaewon again. He didn’t think that it was enough for any of the others to notice, but it wasn’t long before he realized that  _ oh, Minsoo sure noticed.  _

Jaewon thinks that it started after an accidental wink at something one of the others had said. He’d hardly realized he was doing it, with his exhausted brain relying on autopilot and forgetting that he doesn’t still have to be Wyld. He vaguely noticed that when this happened, Minsoo had brushed an extremely bright red. 

He says he vaguely noticed it because at the time it hadn’t particularly stood out to him. He hadn’t even understood what caused the other to blush until analyzing every detail of that interaction later that week. He wrote it off as some fluke, something weird that happened once and wouldn’t happen again because it was so out of character for Minsoo. 

It happened a second time, though, and suddenly the first moment stood out to him much more than it previously had. This time it was a sly smirk as the two made eye contact, which then caused Minsoo to completely trail off mid sentence before blushing and looking away. After that, the leader intensely avoided eye contact for the rest of the day. 

The third time Jaewon noticed this happening was actually vaguely intentional, an attempt to test the waters. Now he can’t remember exactly what he had said or what the conversation had even been about, and he felt extremely awkward and regretful the entire process, but he slipped in some vaguely suggestive joke into a conversation with Minsoo post-fansign. Minsoo had gaped for a moment, cheeks bright red, and aggressively changed the subject. 

That’s when everything became clear to Jaewon:

Jaewon never was quite the flirtatious type when he was being true to himself, but in some weird way he loves seeing the older boy flustered. In some even weirder way, he loves knowing that he is the one who causes it. 

Maybe he could sacrifice a bit of his dignity to keep seeing Minsoo get flustered. 

From that moment on, it became like a game between the two. Jaewon constantly provokes Minsoo with little flirtations, and Minsoo aggressively pretends that he isn’t completely thrown off guard each and every time. 

Of course, after weeks of this weird back and forth game, they both know what’s happening. (Hell, so does everyone else around them. The rest of Mayhem is suffering at the mercy of the pair’s romantic tension.)

But hey, neither of them have ever been good at talking about their feelings and what’s truly on their mind. So, for nearly a month, they continue this game. (Everyone around them suffered in the process.)

***

  
No, none of them were that good at talking about feelings, but  _ hey.  _ One thing that Minsoo will always be good at is being incredibly impulsive and reckless. Also, he  _ is _ Mayhem’s leader, right? So, you can’t blame him if, one particular day after an interview, Jaewon finally breaks down all of Minsoo’s walls that he had struggled to keep up. You can’t blame him if he pulls the younger boy into a private room, away from prying eyes. And you certainly  _ can’t  _ blame him if he admits defeat and surrenders this weird game they have going on, with his white flag being a hungry, long-overdue kiss. 


End file.
